Child of Diaspora
by FlawlessRose
Summary: Asuka Dai has become accustom to his masked mundane village lifestyle so much so that the days he was referred to as Uchiha Sasuke, a ninja student of the academy in Konoha, and brother to the treacherous Itachi, felt like a dream. AUish, side character OC warnings, Sasuke-centric, (eventual sasusaku)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo Etc (standard disclaimer applies)**

Mono no aware (もののあわれ?):

(n.)

" _the pathos of things" aware of the existence of sadness;_

Chapter One

Uchiha Itachi lie still on his bed, the wind silently blowing in from his open window. From where he lay he could see the full moon, shining down on Konoha and illuminating the village against the backdrop of a vast black sea. The nightfall this time came without a star. Itachi pondered if they flickered away in shame, the usual canopy of kindled jewels, reluctant to watch the turmoil soon to befall the Uchiha clan.

Turning sideways, his bleak eyes fell on a now dusty plate filled with untouched food, which was so kindly slid under his door by his Mother. She was blissfully unaware of the reason behind her son's recent confinement and distance, yet like all Mother's naturally do was deeply worried for his well-being.

Itachi has come to understand the love his parents have for him, though his father's way of showing it was always less transparent than his Mom. His resolve, however, didn't waver a bit. He understood what must be done, and was silently counting down until the moment all lights were out, and the muffled voices of his parents deceased. He gently closed his eyes. Perhaps this was the last time he will find comfort in the enveloping darkness, he faced the reality that he will see them in every blink, all the faces of his kin again and again, their revenge would be to give him no peace of mind, they will chain him, remind him to always dwell bound to his grief. An image of the splendour of the mighty clan, dimmed before the breaking of day. Because come daybreak they will all be gone. He was content with this. Such was this shinobi's fate, the new way of his life for the sake of better good.

The light from the window faded, shadowing his face. The neighbouring houses must be putting out their lights one by one. He sensed this all whilst his eyes were still shut, and could faintly hear the sound of chests heaving in his house, suggesting his father and mother were in deep sleep. His thin blanket was off in a flash and he swiftly yet silently grabbed his ninja attire, putting on his gear and leaving his Konoha headband for last, the leaf symbol ironically shining proud in the darkness.

He slowly sheathed his arming sword at his back, finally bringing himself to open his eyes wide. A sudden light followed when he did so, revealing crimson glowing orbs. The tomoe in the sharingan began whizzing and rotating rapidly before further advancing to form a unique pinwheel. His eye powers have reformed dramatically following the fall of his best friend, Shisui Uchiha - Itachi's new mangekyo sharingan now twinkled, ready to be utilised.

His hand reached for the door handle before he stopped abruptly. His mind flashed back to a little boy, who always pestered him to train or play, who always looked up to him and greeted him with a wide smile. A little boy who will now be rushing home from the academy, unaware what he will see will change his life.

For the first time that night he succumbed, and a silent tear slid down his cheek.

 **A/N: I am writing this for my own entertainment as well as hopefully others. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, i am recapping (well adapting rather) certain parts form the manga because it is essential to my story (otherwise i wouldn't even bother) but you will notice things will go down slightly differently. After the massacre, i'll get to Sasuke hopefully XD)**

Zugzwang (p. tsu:ktsvan)

(phrase)

A situation where the obligation to make a move is a serious often decisive,

disadvantage

Chapter Two

"No please do-NOOO!"

"What are y- urgh!"

Another scream. Another downed.

Many were approaching him from multiple ends, overwhelming arms reaching out desperately trying to attack him. All the moves were dodged by Itachi. Like water, he moved through the crowd, slashing at vital points with a kunai, his red eyes frantically scanning every moving limb of each person, his body dodging in response. He continued to slash and hack this way, the bloodcurdling screams of man, woman and child no longer reaching his ears, reduced to soundscape. A river of blood followed at his wake.

He slashed one final person before channeling chakra to his feet, flipping backwards high onto a street post. The numbers were becoming greater and greater, from here he could see the clansmen in dissray, millions of bodies, like ants, scurrying to and fro in dishevelled panic, the shinobi already drawing out their weapons, seeking Itachi out. The children ran towards their wailing mothers, seeking protection from people incapable of giving it. Because what happens next is indefensible.

 _Amaterasu_

Ebony flames engulfed the people, their cries became shrill as the masses burned to their death. The eternal flames raged on, devouring its victim until only ash remained, sparing no one. A bloody tear smeared down his face from one eye, mixing with the blood of others that stained his face.

Itachi, perched on the post noticed a desperate shinobi form hand seals in his anguish- a water jutsu emerged raining down, it's scale impressive and vast, like the thunderstorm of hail and fire. " _A futile attempt"_ Itachi thought before the jutsu's contact with the void-like flames caused instant evaporation, meekly hissing and disappearing into thin air. Up until this point, he had been stealthy, treating his mission like any infiltration one - sneak killing. But the Uchiha were not to be underestimated and as Itachi thought, they weren't going down without a messy, loud fight.

The streets were becoming more and more lifeless, majority of the civilians were slain, evident by their bodies twisted in different places and strewn across the streets. Itachi more than anything wanted to look away, but the guilt sat like a stone in his stomach forcing him to eye every single body, it told him he no longer in this context had the luxury to look away from his defeated. From his actions.

Out of nowhere, a paper bomb zoomed towards Itachi, and almost grazed his cheek, but before it could cause obliterating damage was sucked away in a swirling vortex. Itachi threw a shuriken, without turning around from the direction of the paper bomb, a grunt and thud affirming his successful kill. There were only a few people left to kill, before the compound becomes a ghost town. A cloaked figure donning a mask jumped and swiftly landed by Itachi, but the men exchanged no words. Upon Itachi's request, this man either unaware or uncaring of the coup, all too easily turned on his brethren, without any intention for a greater good, slaying like it was sport and it was this very aspect of the man Itachi could feel emanating from him during their first talk; a disregard for human life. The man was seeping evil and Itachi found it repulsive. The reason he would even team up with the likes of him flashed back to him.

" _Itachi…" the man behind the voice had one slanted eye locked onto the kneeling Uchiha. Half his face was bandaged and the other half wrinkled. For an unknown reason, his lip was slightly quivering, the bold distinct x etched on his chin deepening._

" _You have been a great asset, a worthy shinobi who is dedicated to the absolute betterment of this village." The man analysed the boy's face, so stoic, stripped of any emotion, at the most seemingly indifferent. Danzo didn't know why this unnerved him._

" _When I look at you, I see the passion for peace and the desire for justice I harboured in my youth days."_

Itachi remembered how Danzo dropped his heavy, burdened filled plan with ease, as if his proposal was anything but extreme.

" _That is why you are perfect for the task, of annihilating the Uchiha clan. You are a clever man what would you choose, to allow the Uchiha to end themselves in a bitter bloody civil war, ruining the village and crippling the fire country's stability, just to name a few consequences of their idiotic ambitions. Or to stop them in their tracks right now, rid us of them, so the village can still thrive for many years to come."_

 _He paused before continuing. "If you do so, Sasuke Uchiha may live."_

 _Ah, there it was. A sullen look overtook the boys features, his lips tightly pressed into a line. Emotion washed over his face albeit subtlety, like a wave. Danzo felt a tugging at his thin lips, the corner curling upwards ever so slightly. A sense of accomplishment flushed through his body._

The masked man turned to Itachi, to impart with unwanted advice before he would leave. "If you know Danzo, he is only ever invested in the interests of the village. Expect he may turn on your deal. Once your usefulness has come to an end."

Despite blackmailing Danzo and offering intel to him of the akatsuki, Itachi was aware of his toxic untrustworthy ways, and the multiple assassination attempts previously on his life connecting back to root.

"At least I'm safe in the knowledge that the village will not be harmed no matter what, yet if anything is to happen to me, you will keep to your promise won't you, Madara?"

Itachi could sense the sardonic smile underneath the mask.

"Of course"

 **A/N: Once again, I'm really writing this not just for readers, but for my own entertainment and enjoyment (admittedly). All the same, I would KILL for a review, ok maybe not kill but I'd gently kick? something for a review so PLZ review tell me what you liked or didn't like so far, it doesn't take long and would really make my day ;)**


End file.
